Act of Rebellion
by GraceForever
Summary: Lux and Ahsoka are now married, and their love gives them strength to try, and keep trying, and rebuild the Jedi. Sequel to The Beginning of the End!
1. Beautiful

**Chapter One: Beautiful**

Ahsoka looked at the band of silver inlaid with crystals that wrapped around her finger

and thought of the vow resting upon it. She often did this, thought about that beautiful night.

It hadn't been fancy. There hadn't been a party afterwards. They had just gone to see the holy man. They had both recited their vows, and just like that, it had happened.

Ahsoka had gotten married.

She was no longer Ahsoka Tano. She was now Ahsoka Bonteri. Sometimes, she could barely believe it. She wasn't... Herself. But she was. Nothing had really changed, and yet, everything was different. Ahsoka couldn't explain it. Before now, she had marriage impossible. When she was a Jedi, it was against the code, and after the Order, she had thought it even more out of reach.

She and Lux hadn't told the other Jedi yet. They were flying through hyperspace now, on the Falcon. They had gotten married three days ago.

Now, the Jedi were more prepared. The new Jedi Order had several ships, courtesy of Bail Organa. The rebellion sometimes dropped by and brought provisions and supplies to help them rebuild. And Ahsoka had nearly gotten over Lexa's death. They had began to put the pieces together.

Unfortunately, through many hours of research, Ahsoka had been unable to find more Jedi on the run. Since the breakout on Coruscant, several more padawans and younglings had been found and brought. Ahsoka didn't know most of them, but they would get to know each other.

They landed outside the temple and Rilani stood there, not looking too happy. As soon as they were nearby, she erupted. "Where were you? You just pick up and leave, no note, no warning, nothing? Where were you?"

Ahsoka smiled radiantly and showed Rilani the silver ring, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my goodness," she exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

Ahsoka smiled wider. "Thank you!"

Everyone came out to see what the commotion was, and Ahsoka showed off her ring. Miranda and Rilani were congratulating her, while Katooni and Ganodi asked her about the ring and looked at it. Petro, Zatt and Lukas stood more on the sidelines, unsure what to say or do.

They moved inside, where the few younglings that survived were practicing with remotes. There were three girls and seven boys. Ahsoka didn't know them very well, but the girls came up to her to see her ring.

When the youngest one, Maia, asked her what it was like to fall in love, Ahsoka thought about it, before answering, "It's the best feeling in the world. I don't know how to describe it. And who knows, maybe it feels different for some people. All I can tell you is there's no better thing in the universe."

The all smiled, and one of the other ones, Amelia, didn't look like a girl scarred by the things she'd seen when she said, "I want to fall in love someday."

Ahsoka grinned even wider. "Well, it's never something you see coming. I never thought I'd fall in love, break the code, until I met Lux. And then, well, I couldn't help it. It was love."

Susa sighed, and they all kept asking questions until Katooni and Ganodi pulled her away. They went upstairs and celebrated the marriage. All the girls were there, while the guys hung out downstairs gambling with a Sabacc board. It's not like they'd gamble away anything too stupid, though, like their most valuable stuff. They wouldn't be that crazy.

The real party was with the girls, though. They danced around to the music crazily, having fun and yelling the lyrics way too loud. The dancing was crazy, and they just had fun, giggling and hanging out and talking about life. They were just girls that night, not Jedi Knights or Padawans, just a group of friends celebrating Ahsoka's marriage.

* * *

**Hey, crazy ninja peeps, I'm back! Thought I forgot about you? Well, I didn't! Sorry about the wait, but I have good news! I finished writing this fanfiction series, and it will be wrapped up in the next month or so. This one will only be 6 chapters long, just an interlude, but the conclusion will be longer! Anyways, enjoy, and please review!  
**

**-GraceForever**


	2. A New Mission

**Chapter 2: A New Mission**

Everyone woke up late the next morning. Ahsoka was the first. Moving silently as not to wake anyone, she pulled on her daily clothing and went outside, walking through the forest to her special spot. It was where she meditated almost every morning, and not for no reason.

This was where Lexa's ashes were.

Her Padawan had died about five months ago now, saving Lux's life by throwing herself in front of the shot. Ahsoka had moved on by now, though she still mourned the girl. Lexa would have wanted her to be happy. That's why she had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Ahsoka sat cross legged on the soft grass of the spring forest and loses her eyes. She listened to the birds while clearing her mind, relaxing her entire body. And Ahsoka lost herself, completely immersed in the force.

-•-

Lux awoke and peeked into Ahsoka's room, unsurprised to find she wasn't there. She usually went off on her own to meditate in the morning. Nobody knew where. It didn't matter. She'd be back in an hour or two.

He went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast, looking out at the planet, deep in thought. Lux was mostly thinking about his new wife. She was beautiful, and they were so in love, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong, that they might be ripped apart.

He shook his head, clearing that thought. He was just gonna worry himself over nothing. Plus, nothing could keep them apart. They belonged together. Everything would work out in the end.

-•-

Ahsoka stood up and stretched before heading back through the trees to the Temple. She had been there for hours already, and besides, she had promised to help Maia with her lightsaber. The smallest of them, she had recently come across a kaiburr crystal and needed help to make it work. The little girl had no idea what to do, and Ahsoka had been helping her find materials for a few weeks.

When she got back, everyone was already up. Life moved at a slow pace, this far from civilization, but the Jedi attempted to keep training for the same amounts of time they did at their old Temple, tried to keep their routines. And mostly, they did, unless they went on a mission or something that had to interfere.

Of them all, the only ones who had left the planet in the last few months were Ahsoka and Lux. No one else had any reason to.

As they moved about their daily activities, such as training, Ahsoka had to wonder how long they'd go on like this. It was as if they were stuck in a rut, and things wouldn't be changing anytime soon. She could see it in their eyes; they were restless, all of them. They needed something to do, a mission to go on.

Finding she had nothing else to do, Ahsoka found herself once again searching for Jedi sightings. But, whoever was still out there, they were hiding themselves well. No one had reported anything since she last looked.

She exhaled in frustration. How were they to find the other Jedi? They obviously didn't want to be found, and Ahsoka couldn't blame them; the empire was intimidating. Yet this was making their job much more difficult. Was there even any point to it if they couldn't find more Jedi?

Ahsoka looked up and watched Rilani and Miranda teaching the younglings how to use lightsabers. Katooni and Zatt were dueling using training lightsabers they had found/stolen while Petro and Ganodi cheered them on. Yes, she decided, it was worth it. It was just hard.

She refreshed the results and nearly stopped breathing as something came up. A Jedi Master by the name of Fy-Tor-Ana was spotted by imperial troops and had escaped. She was said to be on the planet Rydonni Prime, one of the core worlds.

Ahsoka felt a smile flit across her face. It was time to go find a Jedi Master.

-•-

In the end, only a few of them went. Rilani wanted to stay behind, and, of course, the younglings didn't all have lightsabers. Zatt and Ganodi also stayed behind. So it was only Ahsoka, Miranda, Lux, Katooni and Petro in the end.

They knew it would be no simple task, but they didn't think it would be THAT hard. But when a sweep of the area she had been spotted in proved useless, they had to face the fact that she might be on a different system by now, lightyears away.

* * *

**Hey, so, sorry about not updating! I feel really bad! I mean, you guys are such good readers, reviewing all the time, and I should have posted this a week ago! Oh, well, I guess that's life. Oh yeah, I figured out I need a disclaimer, so here goes;  
**

**I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. If I did, I would be a multi-millionaire and Lux and Ahsoka would have kissed more than once in the Onderon series. Steela wouldn't have even existed in that sense!**

**Anyways, review please!**

**-GraceForever**


	3. Missed

**Chapter 3: Missed**

Katooni and Petro had gone off by themselves to look around. Everyone else was searching the area around where Master Fy-Tor-Ana had been seen, but the two Padawans were following the way she had run when spotted. It was obvious she wouldn't stick around here, not after being spotted. She would get as far away as possible.

The road they were following went towards a public port. They pulled their hoods higher and went to the attendant currently in charge.

"Excuse me," Petro asked him, holding up his datapad, "have you seen this woman?"

The man looked up at them with an uncaring frown. "Yuh- huh," he answered in an annoyed voice.

"And where was she going?" Katooni asked.

He thought for a second. "Hard to be sure. She boarded a public transport. That one, there, it makes dozens of stops around the galaxy. I got no idea where she get off."

Petro frowned. "Thank you, Sir", he told the man, and they ran back to tell the others the bad news.

-•-

Ahsoka was crestfallen when she heard the news. They had missed her! First sighting in months, and the trail had gone cold. Master Fy-Tor-Ana would have been able to help instruct younglings, and she was gone. Sure, she could take care of herself, but they needed to find more Jedi, or it would be hopeless, and more experienced ones at that.

She sighed and walked to the port the Falcon had been docked at, ducking her head slightly as storm troopers went past. There was nothing now but to go back to their Temple and keep training, hoping for more sightings. That, or they could keep traveling for years, hoping to just run into other Jedi. But that would be too risky, and the chances were one in a million.

The group went back aboard the Falcon and went home. No one spoke for hours, not even when they got back. The others pretty much fiagured it out when they came out alone. Ahsoka went to her room and laid down, completely drained and utterly defeated. The chances of another sighting were slim. There was no hope.

Lux came in and sat beside her, gently stroking her lekku. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep for, but when she woke, it was dark outside and Lux was lying beside her, fast asleep. She slipped out of bed and walked around, feeling strange. Everything was peaceful, so why did she feel something was wrong?

Ahsoka shook it off and used the refresher before going back to bed, where she lay back beside Lux, feeling better now that he was there. She had almost always been alone, even when she lived in a Temple full of Jedi. Now she would never have to be alone again.

Ahsoka awoke again when the holo transmitter beeped. Stretching, she walked towards it and answered the call.

It was Rex, who seemed to be in a frenzy. "Ahsoka!" he exclaimed. "Thank goodness. You have to get out of there!"

It didn't register. "What? Why?"

"They're coming! Hurry, they'll be there soon!" someone came out behind him and yelled.

"Who? The Empire?" she asked frantically, confused by the late hour of the call.

Rex tried to answer, he really did, but it was no use as another stormtrooper showed up and shot him. Ahsoka closed the connection and yelled "Everyone get up! They're coming! Everyone hurry!"

Lux sat up. "Ahsoka? Who's coming?"

"The Empire, they found us. Quick, we have to get out of here!"

Ahsoka continued to yell, "The Empire's coming", as everyone bolted towards her.

"How did they find us?" Maia, the youngest, asked her frightenly as they ran.

"I don't know. Rex messaged me, but he didn't have much time before they..."

Ahsoka didn't have to or want to finish what she was saying. They all ran for the ships, splitting up. Rilani and the female younglings, along with Zatt and Ganodi went in one, while Miranda and the male younglings took another.

Ahsoka, Lux, Katooni and Petro took the Falcon. Ahsoka was about to board when she realized she had forgotten something. Lux pulled on her arm to take her on board when she pulled away.

"No," she told him, "I forgot something! I need to get it!"

Petro and Katooni came back down to help, and they dragged her on board, kicking and screaming. Everyone else was already gone. She clawed her way free as the Empire arrived and ran a few feet before stopping to look up. They were out of time.

A transport came down towards her and Ahsoka defended herself as they shot, slowly backing up. Lux came out as well, shooting them down. But there were too many shooting, too many to defend. Lux was stunned and went down.

Ahsoka screamed. "Get out of here!" she called to Katooni and Petro as a stun bolt hit her and she went down.

* * *

**I know, I know, that chapter was pretty bad. Oh well, it gets me to ALMOST the end of this one which, in case you didn't know, is only 6 chapters. The sequel, however, and conclusion, will be longer. Just clearing that up.  
**

**What do you think Ahsoka forgot that was so important? No, seriously, I haven't decided. Why don't you tell me?**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Its awesome (and crazy) how I post it, and then, LITERALLY a minute later, there's a review! Love you guys!**

**-GraceForever**


	4. Taunt

**Chapter 4: Taunt**

When Ahsoka came to, her lightsabers were gone, and also, her wedding ring. And where was Lux? What had they done with him?

A dark figure approached, one she recognized. "Vader", she hissed, voicing her thoughts. "Where is Lux? What have you done with him?"

The Sith laughed. "I have no need for a common human. I will decide his fate later. He is in the prison."

Ahsoka closed her eyes in defiance. "And why aren't I in prison?"

"You require special guard. You see, while he is a common human with no special powers, you are a Jedi. You would escape again, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Vader droned on. "So while your friend is in prison, we get to discuss your fates."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and gave him a skeptical look. "What do you mean? Isn't that up to you?"

Vader laughed mirthlessly. "It is more up to you than anyone, even me. Who knows, you might be able to convince me to let him go, if you would capture and bring in your other Jedi friends".

This time, it was a taunt, nothing more. Both knew she couldn't do that, couldn't hurt her friends, rip apart what was left.

Ahsoka lowered her head. "You know I can't do that."

"Than I suppose I have no choice but to kill the man. Don't worry, I'll make sure he knows it's because of you."

Darth Vader turned, probably to kill Lux himself, but Ahsoka heard herself speak, "Wait."

Vader turned back.

"I can give you something more valuable. I'll- I'll join you, just like you wanted!" she declared.

Vader came back towards her. "Will you?"

Ahsoka lifted her chin. "I have your word? Lux is to be safe?"

"Yes, yes. Now, swear to me! Swear your loyalty!

-•-

Lux was in the prison they had broken Petro and Maia out of. He was being held overly-secure, with a dozen guards in and around the cell. The security in the building had been raised. They didn't want to take any chances, not with him being the only one they could use to control Ahsoka. Lux knew for a fact Ahsoka would do anything for the people she loved, and she had even turned to the dark side for him once. And that was what worried him.

-•-

"Swear it! Swear it to me!"

Ahsoka swallowed. Once she swore, there would be no going back. But it was worth it, right? Lux would be safe. Maybe, if Vader kept his word. And he had to, if she swore her loyalty. Ahsoka could do this. She could- she...

She couldn't. Lux would never forgive her. But if he died, she would never forgive herself. What was Ahsoka to do?

Vader grew impatient. "Perhaps I should just go there and kill him myself, if you are so unsure."

"No!"'she cried, "I just- it's a hard decision. But he will be safe, won't he? Until I decide?"

Vader considered this. "You have ten minutes. Then he dies."

The Sith left her to her thoughts. Ahsoka looked down at the ground. She knew what she had to do, her duty, but didn't that also apply to Lux? He was her husband. What would she do? She couldn't be faithful to one without leaving the other.

Vader came back in, and Ahsoka nodded. "I'm ready," she told him. "I-", she started before she was interrupted by a loud sound.

BOOM!

-•-

Lux looked up as a military captain came into his cell, looking satisfied.

"Lost hope yet?" he taunted the former Senator with glee.

Lux gave him a sarcastic smile. "Never."

The captain gave his smile right back. "I wouldn't be so sure", he said, grabbing a holo communicator from his belt and activating it.

Lux took a step back from a hologram showing Ahsoka lying here, dead. "That's not real. It must be fake. It must be."

The captain smirked, holding up two lightsabers. "These were hers," he referred to Ahsoka before tossing them to a guard.

"I don't believe you", Lux spat out defiantly.

The captain turned to go, but looked back. "Oh, one more thing," he smirked. "She wanted you to have this."

A lump formed in his throat. It was her ring. "Where did you..." Lux trailed off.

"Didn't I say already? She wanted you to have it when she died. Of course, you won't be much longer, but for now, enjoy your ring."

Lux took it, noting a new detail; the drop of blood staining one of the crystals. He swallowed his tears, though, as the imperial captain watched in satisfaction.

* * *

**Wow! Two updates in one day! I must really love you crazy ninjas! I would just like to thank all my AHH-Mahzing reviewers and followers, who are:  
**

AVP5

AelitaOfTheWolves

Lazy Luxsoka

Bookreaderninja

Moonlightgeeky

**Thank you guys for following, or favouriting, or reviewing, because you guys are the ones that keep this story going!**

**-GraceForever :) 3**


	5. If I Fell

**Chapter 5: If I Fell**

Ahsoka looked away as the walls exploded to keep from getting dust in her eyes. Standing there was a group of Coruscant rebels, ragged as ever. They took her lightsabers from where Vader had put them, atop a nearby shelvin gunit, and cut her down from her bounds as the Sith got up. Ahsoka fought Vader, and, though she was weak, managed to hold him at bay long enough for the rebels to escape.

When she was sure they were free, she used the force to cave in what was left of the roof on top of Vader, effectively burying him underneath. Then Ahsoka ran after the group of rebels.

-•-

An explosion rocked the ground of the prison, knocking Lux off his feet. As he stood up, the prison guards fell one by one and several rebels appeared. He went with them, asking no questions. They handed him a blaster and provided cover fire as they smuggled him to safety, and, probably, Ahsoka.

Lux was barely out of his cell when the second explosion came, knocking everyone down. Some of them were dead, and a few injured. Lux looked back. Bombers were flying overhead, some Empire, some rebellion. They didn't have much time before the whole building was obliterated.

They didn't have any time at all, it seemed. A Imperial bomber came over them, and Lux yelled a warning. Everyone, rebel and trooper alike, looked up in terror at the bomber.

Then the whole world exploded in a blazing pain as he fell.

-•-

Ahsoka felt the explosion in her mind, saw Lux falling to the ground. She collapsed to her knees, screaming, as the image of him lying there lifeless burned into her memory, to forever haunt her. "Lux!" she cried out, no longer aware of the battle before her. All Ahsoka felt was pain. Was Lux... Gone? No, he couldn't be. And yet she felt... nothing. No trace of Lux's presence. Where had he gone, that she couldn't find him? Ahsoka found she didn't like the answer.

A rebel managed to pull her to her feet and dragged her to a ship. It was a one person fighter, and she shoved Ahsoka in and told the R2 unit to get her out of there and to a safer location. The droid set the coordinates for hyperspace and took her away from Coruscant, as she closed her eyes and frantically searched the force for her vanished husband.

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know. I just needed to end it there, but I'll post another chapter later today. Maybe even really soon... like in a few minutes or ten or twenty. Something like that.**

**-GraceForever**


	6. Never Stop

**Chapter 6: Never Stop**

Ahsoka crashed her fighter into the planet, unable to focus or remember how to pilot. She was slowly losing her sanity, and when she hit the ground, she freaked out, unable to do anything but get up and stagger away, sobbing. She collapsed on the ground five minutes away and pulled her knees to her chin unable to do anything. Ahsoka sat there for hours, crying for her husband, crying for the fact he didn't know.

Ahsoka was pregnant. She had found out just the other day. She had been so happy, planning to tell him after the mission. Ahsoka never thought there wouldn't be an after.

She needed to get out of here, take care of her baby, but she couldn't move, couldn't stop crying. Ahsoka couldn't bear it, and she couldn't find civilization on her own anyways.

Which was when luck came by chance and someone came by to see the crash.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano?" a man asked, and she slowly lifted her head to see Saw, one of Lux's friends, standing there.

She put down her head again and began to cry even harder. She had to tell him his friend was dead, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

"Hey," he started forward, alarmed at seeing her like this, "what's wrong?" Ahsoka couldn't look at him as she told him. "Lux is- is dead. He's g-g-gone, and its m-my f-f-fault."

Saw's alarm showed on his face as Ahsoka finally looked at him. She couldn't for long, and burst into tears again, burying her face in her knees.

A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and Saw helped her up, escorting the Knight through the forest, back to Isis. He brought her to his home on the outer perimeter, as the Empire now had control of the planet. Saw didn't believe that the Jedi had turned against them. He trusted them since they had helped retake their planet.

He sat Ahsoka down inside. She had stopped crying by now and sat there, in shock and bitter acceptance.

"He'll never know what I wanted to tell him more than ever," she told Saw.

He frowned. "What do you mean? What's so important?"

Ahsoka swallowed her tears. "Well, we- we've- we're- we're married, Saw. And I'm- I'm pregnant."

Saw's mouth gaped open as Ahsoka kept going. "I- I was so happy when I found out, but now- now this baby is my only reason to keep going."

Saw didn't know what to say, but that was okay. Ahsoka didn't need any words of comfort. They wouldn't help.

-•-

Lux groaned, crawling out of the wreckage. There was no one alive around him, all had died from the explosion. His arm was definitely broken, and bruises covered him head to toe, but he was alive for now.

He limped away, favoring his left ankle. It was a sprain, though just a small pain compared to his left arm. It was badly broken, but he barely felt anything. Ahsoka was all he thought of. Had she really died? Was she gone? No, it was unthinkable. She just couldn't have died, there was no way. And yet, where was she?

The hologram the military officer showed him came to mind and Lux grew afraid for Ahsoka. Even if she was alive, he couldn't find or contact her. He comlinks were gone, probably blown up in the bombing or destroyed by the storm troopers. There was no way of knowing whether she had passed on or ran.

"I will find her!" he spoke aloud to himself. "I swear to find her, and bring our family back together."

Finding the Millenium Falcon in a military port he passed, he went aboard. There were no troops around. They were probably all dead now.

"I'll find you, Ahsoka," he whispered, fiddling with the controls. "I will never stop searching."

* * *

**Yeah, that was the last chapter. Just wanted to say sorry real quick to Ahsoka. I am SO not making it easy on her. Luckily, there's a sequel, so there's a chance for things to turn around! What do you think I'll name Ahsoka's baby?  
**

**By the way, there's an epilogue for this story. I'll post it soon, because it's important!**

**-GraceForever**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later...**

Ahsoka stood in a meadow outside a small house on Alderaan, cuddling her baby close to her. It had been a year since Lux had disappeared from her life, since the incident of Coruscant. Since then, she had made a life for herself and her baby girl. Ahsoka owned this small house in the country where the two could live, far from civilization and storm troopers.

Her baby girl was force sensitive. Ahsoka had known that since the day she had been born, and it had been obviously unsafe to keep her in a city, for both of them. Even if she hadn't been, her mother's fate would be hers if caught.

A wind came up off the horizon as the sun began to set, and she hugged the baby closer to keep her warm as she walked inside. Ahsoka didn't mind the breeze, cool and refreshing, but her baby would wake, and Ahsoka was living for both of them then. Her needs and wants came second.

Ahsoka placed the baby in her cradle and sat down in the rocking chair. How she missed Lux. Lux, who would have been a great father. Who would have told the baby stories. Cuddle her close when she cried. Taught her different skills she might need, that Ahsoka couldn't teach. But there was just Ahsoka. And they'd have to survive on their own. There was nothing they could do to change that, no way to turn back the clock.

Ahsoka had taken a week to choose the name. She had wanted it to be special, unique, with a meaning. It hadn't been easy, but, finally, she had come to a decision. Ahsoka had given her baby the name Mina Lexa Bonteri. Lux would have liked that, naming the child after his mother, to honor the women's sacrifice. And Ahsoka couldn't very well name her after her mom. She had been abandoned as a child and brought to the Jedi Temple.

Mina had headtails like Ahsoka, but there the similarities ended. She had Lux's pale blue eyes and his fair skin. Mina would surely be taller than Ahsoka someday, just like he had been.

Ahsoka sat back and closed her eyes, thinking about her husband. She knew she wouldn't sleep that night.

* * *

**Thats the end of that! Last story is coming up! I hope you're ready for my plot twists and turns, because there are a lot! It takes place about 6 years in the future, and centres around the daughter Mina, who is an interesting character! Thank you for all my faithful reviewers! I hope I can have a few chapters of the newest posted on STAR WARS DAY!**


End file.
